Se que Podremos ser Felices
by ChibyTucker
Summary: Kyle y Craig se han fugado para poder estar juntos, pero no saben los obstáculos que el destino les pondrá para poder ser Felices... Mi Primer Fic, Denle una oprtunidad:3 Porfii
1. Chapter 1

Se Sentía Cobarde, se sentía como una rata al estar huyendo así. Con pesadez Volvió a sentarse sobre la cama mientras se frotaba los ojos, los cuales estaban rojos debido a las lágrimas que había dejado escapar hace nos minutos atrás.

-T-tus Maletas están listas kyle…- le dijo butters mientras se sentaba a su izquierda.

-bebes calmarte kyle… estarán bien y por fin podrán ser felices- dijo esta vez Kenny, quien estaba sentado a su derecha, regalándole una sincera sonrisa.

-Lose pero…- no pudo terminar ya que su mejor amigo le interrumpió.

-Todo está listo kyle… esto es todo lo que hemos podido reunir- dijo mientras me entregaba un sobre con dinero. Dinero para su fuga. Las Lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer inundando sus hermosos orbes verdes- M-muchas gracias…- dijo mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo.

-Shh… kyle tranquilo- dijo el oji-azul mientras acariciaba con dulzura la espalda del pelirrojo-Nosotros nos encargaremos de la gorda- dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas de su amigo y le guiñaba un ojo, El pelirrojo dejo escapar una pequeña risa al igual que sus amigos pero enseguida un incómodo y triste silencio inundo la habitación ¿sería esta la última vez que reirían juntos?

-Bien es hora de partir… Kyle- Dijo Stan tratando de romper aquel silencio. Todos salieron de la residencia Broflovski a paso lento, butters tomaba de los hombros a kyle para tratar de calmarlo mientras que Kenny y Stan bajaban las maletas del pelirrojo. Al llegar a la calle pudieron ver a Craig y sus amigos de la infancia despidiéndose de este, La Mayoría tenía los ojos llorosos, por ser esta probablemente la última vez que verían a su líder, Tweek lloraba mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo. Token ayudo a Stan a Guardar las maletas de Kyle en el auto de Craig, Estaban A Punto de Partir cuando un pequeño canadiense retraso su huida.

-¡Kyle! ¡Kyle espera!- Grito desesperado el pequeño Ike mientras corría hacia el Vehículo lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban.

-Por Dios… ¡Ike!- Grito mientras bajaba del auto y corría hacía su hermano menor.- Creí que estabas durmiendo- dijo mientras secaba las pequeñas lágrimas de su hermano.

-nunca supiste como mentir, ni ocultar las cosas- dijo el menor mientras sonreía tristemente- no tienes que hacerlo Kyle… yo c-convenceré a M-mamá- Decía mientras pequeñas gotas cristalinas corrían nuevamente por sus ojos-Tranquilo Ike- Respondió el mayor mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente – Sabes bien que no nos queda alternativa, tu sabes que no aceptara a ningún Tucker en la familia- dijo con una mirada algo picara provocando que el menor se sonrojara ya que la menor de los Tucker inundo su mente por unos segundos pero volvió a la realidad al ver como su hermano le daba el último abrazo- cuídate mucho Ike… Te quiero- sonrío dejando escapar una traviesa lágrima.- Yo también Te quiero mucho Kyle- Le Sonrío de vuelta su hermano.

Subió al auto de su novio y miro a sus amigos por última vez, vio como Stan consolaba a Tweek su novio el cual no paraba de llorar y Temblar, Pero se Fijó Más en Butters y Kenny Ellos habían salido adelante con su relación, al principio fue bastante difícil ya que los Stoch no Aceptaban que su único hijo estuviera con La "puta del pueblo" pero estos lucharon hasta que finalmente lo consiguieron, Sintió algo de envidia ante aquello ellos no tuvieron que escapar para poder estar juntos.

Estuvieron casi todo el camino callados hasta salir de South Park. Al Ver El Letrero "Está Saliendo De South Park" sintieron un extraño alivio.

-Los extrañare… Mucho… a Todos- Dijo el pelirrojo con mirada triste, Craig poso su mano sobre la de su pareja- Yo También. Pero Ellos más que nosotros querían que hiciésemos esto, querían vernos felices, querían verte feliz Kahl- Sonrío.

-Te Amo Tucker- dijo feliz el pelirrojo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los del mayor.-Yo También te Amo Pelirrojo-.

Ambos se Dirigían Hacía Nueva York A Empezar una nueva vida, Juntos. Jamás Pensaron que se terminarían enamorando perdidamente el uno del otro, Pero así fue y Trataron de Estar Juntos La Familia Tucker estaba muy contenta por la noticia pero los Broflovski eran otra historia, Al enterarse su padre no dijo nada, solo Se entristeció al saber que su hijo mayor era gay pero… Sheila Broflovski no pudo creerlo, trato de separarlos por todos los medios, prohibió que el pelirrojo volviera a ver al oji-azul, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles jamás podría separarlos.

Estaban Contentos de saber que podrían estar juntos pero no sabían los obstáculos que el destino les pondría para poder ser Felices, y el más Grande de todos tenia nombre; Eric Cartman.

 _CONTINUARA…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola:3, Bueno primero que nada quisiera pedir disculpas, sé que subí un capítulo 2 pero es que la verdad estaba muy deprimida por un problema que tuve y escribí lo primero que se vino a la mente, luego lo leí y me di cuenta de que era pura mierda xd, bueno espero este capítulo sea de su agrado_

Chapter 2: el secreto de Eric Cartman

No. No podía ser que esto estuviera pasando nada, ¿Estaba otra vez en uno de esos putos sueños? Si es que era así necesitaba despertar.

Sentía un extraño sentimiento, uno que jamás creyó sentir y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Era aquello que sentía cuando algo que deseaste durante tanto tiempo tener casi estuvo en tus manos pero se te fue arrebatado de un momento a otro. ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta? Todas esas reuniones… ¿Era normal que el team de Craig estuviera en casa de los Marsh? ¿Y sin su líder? No, no eran nada normal. Se sentía un estúpido por haberse confiado tanto, pero es que él era Eric Cartman muy pocas personas se atrevían a meterse con él y es que luego de lo que paso con Scott y sus padres muchos temían de lo que era capaz de hacer el castaño regordete y preferían ignorarlo y no meterse en sus asuntos.

-¡Esto es una mierda!- dijo mientras guardaba ropa dentro una gran maleta- no sirvió de nada delatarlos…- Comenzó a recordar nuevamente como se enteró de la fuga del pelirrojo y Craig

 **FLASH BACK**

Como la mayoría del tiempo el team de Stan junto con Butters quien no se separaba de su novio por nada del mundo estaban jugando videojuegos y comiendo chatarra en casa de este, pero hoy cierto pelirrojo no se encontraba en casa de su mejor amigo y eso se le hacía muy extraño a Cartman quien daba por hecho que estaría ay llorando como un marica por no poder estar con el dientes jodidos de Craig. Pensó que quizás Sheila aun no lo dejaba salir y por eso no había podido venir pero algo no calzaba ¿Por qué Stan no estaba consolado a su mejor amigo? De pronto unos fuertes golpes interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-¿Pero qué carajo…?- Dijo Stan tratando de sonar lo más normal posible aunque sabía muy bien quien era "la" causante de esos golpes.

-¡KYLE BROFOLVSKI SAL DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO!- Grito con fuerza una señora detrás de la puerta dando fuertes puñetazos a esta.-Tranquila Cariño… no te desquites con la puerta- Decía un desesperado Gerald tratando en vano de calmar a su esposa.

-¿Pero qué está pasando ay afuera…?- salió de pronto Sharon Marsh de la cocina, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta dispuesta a abrirla.- ¡Sheila! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué esos gritos?- Pregunto al ver la cara de enojo y preocupación de su amiga.

-¡¿SE ENCUENTRA KYLE EN TU CASA?!- Pregunto mientras entraba a la casa.- ¡STAN! ¿DÓNDE ESTA TU AMIGUITO?- le hablo al menor de los Marsh, el cual la miraba con cara de no saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, aunque lo sabía.

-¿Qué… que pasa con kyle?- pregunto Stan fingiendo no saber qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo en la sala de su hogar.-no hemos visto a kyle… desde ayer por la mañana.- Apoyo Kenny poniendo la mejor de sus caras.-N-nosotros creíamos que k-kyle estaba c-con usted… En s-su casa- dijo finalmente butters a quien no le hacía falta fingir inocencia.

-PUES NO ESTABA EN CASA ESTA MAÑANA, SUS COSAS TAMPOCO ESTAN Y NO RESPONDE SU CELULAR.- De pronto se puso pálida- ¿Y…? ¿Sí esta con ese chico…Tucker?- pregunto casi en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para aquel silencio.- Gerald ll-llama a la policía… Quién sabe lo que ese chico puede hacerle a mi kyle- decía la pelirroja señora mientras abrazaba a su esposo.-tranquila Sheila… vamos a encontrar a nuestro hijo.- decía un preocupado Gerald mientras correspondía el abrazo a su esposa.- vamos a casa de los Tucker… Chicos- dijo mirando a los cuatro amigos del mayor de sus hijos.- si saben algo de Kyle… se los pido, nos avisan.- Dijo finalmente retirándose del hogar de los Marsh.

Al irse los Broflovski y Sharon quien preocupada por su amiga los acompaño, la parejita de rubios y el moreno dieron un gran suspiro, al parecer se no habían sospechado nada excepto Cartman quien extrañamente estuvo todo el tiempo callado solo mirando las expresiones de cada uno al hablar, conocía a sus amigos y sabía cuándo mentían, Algo raro estaba pasando.

-¿Dónde está Kyle?- preguntó el Castaño.

-no lo sé…- dijo Stan mientras encogía los hombros.

-¡Ja! A mí no me engañan maricas- Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.- ese espectáculo de mierda que hicieron pudo engañarlos a ellos, pero no a mí.- se acercó peligrosamente al rubio más pequeño.- Butters… ¿Dónde Está Kyle?- trato de acerarse más a este pero un fuerte brazo rodeó al rubio y lo abrazo de forma protectora.- escucha gordo hijo de puta, no te incumbe saber dónde está kyle.- dijo Kenny abrazando a su novio, para protegerlo y además para asegurarse de que no diría nada.

-¡No me llames Gordo!- grito igual como cuando era pequeño- y me incumbe tanto como a ti pobretón-dijo mientras apretaba los puños dispuesto a atacar, el rubio correspondió el gesto.

-¡Kyle se fue con Craig a nueva york bola de grasa!- Grito arto Stan, parándose en medio de ambos, tratando de evitar una probable pelea.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó Cartman abriendo los ojos como platos.- ¿QUÉ HAN HECHO HIJOS DE PUTA? ¡LO HAN ARRUINADO!- Grito mientras tomaba bruscamente de los hombros a Stan.

-¿Arruinar qué? Gordo de mierda- Gritó También Stan, soltándose del agarre del castaño.

-¡A La mierda!- Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta dispuesto a retirarse.

-¿No nos d-dirás que f-fuiste tú quien delato a-a C-Craig y Kyle?- Hablo de pronto Butters Sorprendiendo a los tres chicos. Cartman salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo.

-¿Q-que es lo que dijiste Leopold?- pregunto Kenny, Sorprendido por el descubrimiento que hiso su novio.

-¡ESE GORDO HIJO DE PUTA!- dijo Stan golpeando con fuerza la mesa.

Cartman se encamino rápidamente hacia su casa pensando bien lo que haría.

-¡Me las Pagaran muy caro!- Grito al llegar a su casa.- ¡Mamá!- Llamo a su progenitora la cual estaba en la cocina.

-Eric, Cariño ¿qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó algo preocupada Liane.

-Necesito viajar a Nueva York, Mañana-dijo con firmeza.

-¿Porque?- pregunto algo confundida, Sabia lo caprichoso que era su hijo pero esa petición se le hacía muy Rara.

-Maaa no hagas preguntas solo hazlo- pidió Cartman utilizando aquella vieja técnica que desde niño le funcionaba y no dejaba de usar para cumplir sus caprichos.

-Muy Bien Eric, lo haré- respondió Liane, ya fastidiada de esa "Técnica".

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-Me las Pagaras muy Caro Craig Tucker- Decía Mientras Dejaba su Habitación Para dirigirse hacia el Aeropuerto, Hacia Nueva York.

Bien Sabia el amor que se tenían Kyle y Craig, iba mucho más allá del deseo, como el deseo que el tenia por Kyle, hace mucho Comenzó a Mirar a su pelirrojo amigo de otra manera, Desde el principio supo que no estaba enamorado ni mucho menos, supo que era deseo.

Kyle Broflovski seria Suyo, no importaba si tendría que deshacerse de cierto pelinegro en el camino.

 _CONTINUARA…_

Por Deos Termine Al fin:3 Losé me demore mucho con este capítulo, pero es que las ideas no están ordenadas del todo en mi mentecita y aunque se bien lo que quiero que pase en este fic, no sé bien, como quiero que pase (es muy complicado xd) pero bueno espero les allá gustado este capitulo y les dire que si o si terminare este fic, odio cuando no terminan los fics y más cuando tienen un muy buen comienzo:c pero va…

Nos leemos pronto Bye Bye


End file.
